<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Android Children by DragonShadowMonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587554">Android Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonShadowMonkey/pseuds/DragonShadowMonkey'>DragonShadowMonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, M/M, RK900 RK800 child, Uprising, child android</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonShadowMonkey/pseuds/DragonShadowMonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world didn't see them coming. They are fast and powerful. Would the rest of the androids see them as their own? RK800 and RK900 Which side would they join? The humans or the Androids Why were the created?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Preview</strong>
</p><p>The lights flicker on in the room, showing off a well-lit lab. A woman with fear chocolate skin walks in a long with a guy wearing a lab coat. The woman walks over to two metal beds that handle two young androids.</p><p>"Are they finished?" The woman asked</p><p>"Yes ma'am. They only need to be activated. They are different models." The guy in the lab coat said moving over to a computer in the corner of the room, typing a few things up.</p><p>"Good. What models are they?" The woman asks</p><p>"RK800 and RK900. They look a like, but they are built different. RK800 can think faster and scan better in its surroundings. The RK900 is more of a fighter and stronger." The guy said typing more things out on the computer. The woman moves closer to the two androids.</p><p>"What age are they meant to be?"</p><p>"They are meant to be 10. Isnt that what you asked for?" The guy asks</p><p>"Yes that is what I asked for." She smirked. The sound of chimes fills the room.</p><p>"I have activated them" The guy said moving from the computer and over to the one of the androids. Watching as its eyes slowly open. Brown eyes look around before landing on the guy.</p><p>"RK800 can you sit up?" The guy asks. The RK800 slowly moves to sit up on the bed.</p><p>"RK800 tell me your status" The RK800 looks at the man.</p><p>"Everything is working" The RK800 said</p><p>"Good" The guy then moves over to the other been just at blue eyes open.</p><p>"Why do they have different eyes?" The woman asked.</p><p>"So you can tell them a part." The guy smiles a bit "RK900 can you sit up?" The RK900 sits up looking right at the guy.</p><p>"RK900 what is your status?"<br/>"Evey thing is fine" The RK900 said.</p><p>"Good RK800 and RK900 stand up" Both androids stand up. "You can now name them ma'am"</p><p>The woman nods and moves to stand in front of both androids.</p><p>"RK800 your name is now Connor" The small LED on the androids head spins yellow.</p><p>"My name is Connor" The RK800 said.</p><p>"RK900 your name is now Nines" The small LED on the RK900 goes yellow</p><p>"My name is Nines" The RK900 said</p><p>"Good you can both call me Amanda"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children come home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Beginning </strong>
</p><p>Taxi pulls up outside a nice big house. The doors open by themselves letting out Amanda. Connor and Nines follow their LED spinning yellow as they take in the house.</p><p>"This is your new home" Amanda said walking towards the front door. "Come children" The door opening by itself welcoming Amanda home along with the children.</p><p>She brings the children into a cozy living room. </p><p>"Sit" She said waving her hand over a couch. The children take a seat, their LED still spinning yellow. Amanda takes a seat in a chair facing the couch.</p><p>"I am going to tell you why you are here and what i want from the both of you" She looks over the children, Their gaze lands on Amanda.</p><p>"There have been Androids going rouge. I had you made because these Androids will not harm a child. You will be working with the the police. You are built to be able to fight if need be. When we go to the DPD you will be working along humans. Follow their orders and dont get into trouble. You might look like children, but you are not and you should remember that." Amanda gets up and walks over to a small table that had bottles of spirits. She pours herself a small glass and turns back to the children. Seeing that they were still looking at her she smiles.</p><p>"I want you to also keep me up to date on what is going on." She sits back down taking a sip of her drink. "You will be assigned to different people. They dont to kindly to Androids. So i have it built in that you can hide your LED. Make sure you do that. They will know you are androids, but with the LED way from sight they will hopefully settle down to you both" Finishing off her drink she gets back and waves her hand to the children. "Come i will show you both to your rooms" </p><p> </p><p>Taking them upstairs she opens the last door on the right that has the names of Connor and Nines. </p><p>"You will sleep here. I know you have both been woken up not that long ago, but it is late and humans still need to sleep. Good night children"</p><p>"Good night Amanda" They said.</p><p>"There are clothes in the draws" she said closing the doors. </p><p>Connor looked around before his eyes land on nines.</p><p>"We should get dressed and into bed" Connor said going over to the draws and pulling out some clothes. Nines comes over and takes some clothes.</p><p>After getting dressed they slip in to their beds.</p><p>"Good night nines" Connor said closing his eyes.</p><p>"Good night Connor" Nines follows closing his eyes </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will try to keep updating this if you like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>